The present invention concerns a new dental implant system, comprising a dental implant, a complete tooling system accompanied with a medical and surgical operation procedure necessary for the installation of the said implant into the maxillary of humain beings. The implantology itself is not a novel science. A large number of experiments had been carried out for the restoration of the mastication capacity and to reconstitute the aesthetic defects and consequently the specialists practicing this particular art were always in search of a suitable solution which may be classified either as "Endo-osseous" or as "Sub-osseous" type, capable to replace the defective tooth, which were made of different materials such as stone by AZTEQUE, ivory by FAUCHARD, platinium or bronze by YOUNGER, GREENFIELD, LEGER, DOREZ, or others. Those research workers were known as the pioneer or the first implantologists just after the second world war, and among them, FORMIGGINI was known as the principal creator of the modern "Endo-osseous type" implant system. His implant comprised a metal wire wound axially on a metal rod. The said system was modified and improved by CHERCHEVE in the form of a helicoidal screw which is the origine of all dental implants utilized actually. In 1959 BENHAIM and ACHARD presented for the first time a tubular implant. On the other hand, the other research workers were working on different systems. We can mention SCIALLOM, whose NEEDLE TYPE IMPLANTS found a number of disciples, LINCOW the inventor of BLADE TYPE IMPLANTS, JUILLET whoe realised the T3D system and SCORTECCI and SANDHAUS took back the transvestibular system, where the C.B.S. became well known as the origine of "Frialits" and other ceramic screws. Though all the above mentioned "Endo-osseous type" dental implants were developped in the past, a very high number of unsuccessful attempts were reported and consequently this particular discipline remained in the darkness from 1970 to 1982.
In 1983 BRANEMARK in collaboration with ZARB and ALBREKSTON reintroduced the dental implantology with a screw type implant. The Americans followed closely. NIZNIC inspired by the works of BENHAIM and CHERCHEVE reintroduced again a tubular implant and a spiral type implant known respectively as "CORE-VENT" and "SCREW-VENT". Although the different modifications do not go beyond some details concerning the structure of those implants, the principal modification in the field of implantology is obtained through the utilization of new materials having very high osteogenic potential such as titan, calcium ceramics, bio-glass, synthetic polymers and lastly through utilization of surface treatments. The enormous progress realized in the field of modern metallurgy by the space research organizations can be considered as the fundamental foundation of implantology, such as bio-compatibility, bio-thermal and bio-functional capacity. Thus the modern implantology became a multidisciplinary technology, resulting from a close collaboration between medical and engineering research workers, specialized in the different subjects. Their works are crowned by the deposit of more than hundred patents in less than three years.
Actually the "Screw type" implants retained into the bone with the help of screw threads are mostly utilized. But attention is drawn on the fact that the spongy bones, brittle and covered by a thin layer of cortical do produce an ideal support for screwing which is necessary to support the alternative shearing forces produced on the thread surfaces during chewing operation. Consequently in this particular invention I am searching for a novel type of implant utilizing a new and precise implantation technology which as far as my knowledge were never utilized before. The principal goal of this invention is to propose a solution which will permit to avoid screw threads into the spongy bones and consequently to increase considerably the bearing surface of the implant in contact with the bone and thus producing a substantial reduction of the intensity of pressure exerted on the said bearing surface during the chewing operation.